The Mark of Love
by White-and-Nerdy321
Summary: This is my first time trying something like this...so sorry.  Please tell me what you think of my love story.
1. Chapter 1

Clary layed in bed confused, but had a warm, fuzy feeling in her. The moon shone brightly through the window, illmanating Jac's golden hair. One second she liked the Shadowhunter, but two weeks earlier she learned she liked her Shadowhunter brother. Watching him sleep shirtless, she taced his Shadowhunter marks with her finger. A smile streched across his face, his eyes still closed. "To sexy to not touch, huh?"

"You're my brother. I shouldn't think you're sexy." Clary said with dought in her voice. Jace's hand moved over her's, and moved it up to his heart.

"You're touching the heart of a man who nows what he wants." He wispered.

"You shouldn't want me!" Clary began, "This is dumb. It can't happen. What if Alec, or Izzy find out? Then-" She was cut off from Jace pulling her on him.

"No one has to know sister." He wispered, moving his hand to the back of her head. The mysterious eyes looked calmly, so relaxed. Not a worry in the world. The warmth of lips on her's. Clary didn't stopped it, closing her eyes the pressure grew. 'Kissing an angel.' Clary thought. They pulled back, and a voice wispered. "I love you." She came to her sences and go off him, then stormed out of the apartment, grabbing her coat on the way out.

Clary heard Jacing yelling after her. She picked up speed going down the street with her hood up. Her hands in her pockets, homeless people begged for money and police sirens clouded her thinking. Some one grabbed her arm. Jace lifted her chin, to look in his eyes.

"I know how you feel. I'm confused too. I've never felt like this about anyone. I don't want to ruin it, I'm sorry." He said, but his voice was too proud to be believable. He was always to proud. His hand moved up ot her face. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Clary asked. Following closely behind, Jace didn't answer, as they climbed into Luke's truck. "Is Luke letting you use the truck? Why's it unlocked." Jace used a rune on the dashboard and the engine roared.

"Just don't speak." He said. "If you want to go home. I'll bring you home." He said, but Clary didn't care anymore. Luke was always at the hospital with her mother, so no one was home. And She hadn't talked to Simon in days. Sitting in the passenger seat for hours, Clary fell alseep under the stars, early, early morning.

Clary woke up with a door shutting. "Where are we?" Clary asked.

"The coast. I want to show you something." Jace seemed to be happier than usual, more energetic. The stars where still out, it was three-thirty. Jace took Clary's hand to lead her through the dark, pavement turned to grass, which turned to sand. He took off his shirt and shoes, and left them in the took off her boots, coat and socks, and fallowed him into the water.

"How far are we going to go?" He just smiled. He didn't like answering questions. Soon enough she couldn't touch the bottom. He stopped and they swam in the cold, clear water. He came closer and the two lovers swam in each others arms. Dependent on each other to keep them floating.

"I thought you were stressed. I wanted dto fix that." He wispered, kissing her gently. "I'll make everything better." His voice was true, and his eyes lovingly looking down at her.

"You can't make my mom get better, or wake up." Clary said. He kissed her again. "But, I guess you can try." Jace took a deep breath in, and went under. After a while Clary started to get worried, and went under looking for him. She swam to where she could stand. "Jace! Jace where are you! Jace!" Clary's eyes teared up. "Jace." Clary closed her eyes, leting a tear run down her cheek.

Clary felt like she was being lifted up, of coarse, looking down Jace was cracking up. She sat on his strong shoulders and kissed his head. "See, I'll lift you up higher than you think you can go." He laughed. He fell back with a Splash. They went back to the shore. Jace checked his cell phone, and listened to his voice mall. A look of horror spead across his face, with a scared little boy's eyes.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary asked.

"It's Alec, he's in trouble. Give me your arm." He pulled out his stele, "I'm going to mark you before we go."

"What mark is that?" Clary asked, as the burning of the first one cooled. It looked like a 'Z' a little bit, with two lines running through it.

"Love." He said, "Because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jace and Clary rode in the car back to the institution, in nervous silence. They went inside and went up the elevator still not saying a word. They went into the library, we're Izzy was gently telling Max everything was alright and to go back to his room. Once he left Izzy slammed Jace with questions. "Where were you last night? Why are you damp? Did you go get Clary, or was she with you?"

"Izzy. Calm down," Jace said. "that's not important now. First we deal with what's going on with Alec."

"Is that a new mark on Clary's arm?" Izzy asked. "Whatever. Just help me find our brother." She took a deep breath. "The last time I saw him was last night. He said he wanted to take a walk when Magnus came over asking where we was. Then Alec called and he was shouting about something and running before the phone was shut off."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a Shadowhunter isn't he? He can take care of himself until we find him." Jace tried to calm down his sister. "He could be lost. Magnus probably found him already. You know, the lover running after his lover." Izzy's eyes didn't care about assumsions. "We'll go see if he's at Magnus. I got a car to take there."

"Let's hurry up. You two change quickly." She said, and pushed them out the door. Clary having no clothes there went with Jace in his room. Jace handed her a long sleeve blue shirt. It was large on her, but she didn't care and meet Izzy in the kitchen to let Jace change. "Do you think Alec is okay?" Izzy asked nervously.

"Jace's probably right." Clary said sitting down. She didn't care what Izzy thought, she had full confidence in Jace's reasoning.

"Where you with him last night?" She leaned forward making Clary nervous, and her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Luckily Jace came in, Clary started to breath again. She wasn't as good as her brother at keeping cool.

"Ready. Good, let's go." He said. And they were in the car, almost speeding the whole way to Magnus's place. They knocked on the door. The door swung open with the warlock clasping his ringed hands together. His spiked up, glittery hair was mostly on one side, showing he had been sleeping. But, dark rings around his eyes showed he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Have you found him?" He asked holding his breath.

"We hoped he was here." Jace said. "Do you know where he was?" Magnus shook his head.

"Well. You're a wizzard, can't you just magically find him?" Clary asked her hands in her pockets, still a little chilled from the water.

"It's not that easy." He sighed. "I would if I could. Trust me, I would. We'll, Izzy, you have spend your whole life with him. Where would he go?" She fiddled uneasily with her gold whip.

"Anywhere where there's family I guess." She bit her bottom lip.

"But he's not there, is he?" He grumbled. Setting off a spark of anger in Izzy.

"Look. I want him home more than anyone! Max needs him home too. And I want to get him before mom or dad find out. I want to get him home safely." Izzy began.

"I need him home safely." Magnus interrupted. Izzy shut her mouth, which had been open ready to yell more. "I love him, just as much as you do, just in a different way." No one said anything for a while. No one knew how long. Clary, Izzy, and Jace just stood outside the door way in the cool air.

"Let's go around town. See if any downworlder is up to anything." Jace said. "Magnus, you can come with us." They went in the truck with Magnus and Izzy in the back in complete tension as they rode along. Jace spoke more quiet to not let Izzy and Magnus hear. "I'm not so sure if he's okay now. I really thought he'd just spend the night with Magnus. Or go there if anything went wrong."

"Do you think it- it could be Valentine?" Clary wispered. "He's tried to get to us like this before. He know's what Alec means to us."

"Maybe. But I do know we will get Alec back. Maybe not 100% okay. But we will get him. He's my adopted brother, but he's still always been a brother." Jace said. Then too they sat in silence. To many things where going on. The head lights were turned off, and the world was still dark.

"What's that?" A dark figure began to run across the road. Clary's voice grew louder. "Jace look out!" Jace stepped on the breaks. There was a screeching of tires, but it was too late, Clary shut her eyes and the 'Thud' came. Everyone jumped out of the car. And knelt by there friend. Alec was face down on the pavement, bloody and his legs were bent in an unatural way.

"Can you save him? You have to save him!" Izzy was yelling and pulling on Magnus's arm, she was about to cry.

"Yes, I can. I have too."


	3. Chapter 3

Jace put his hand on Clary's shoulder. "You don't have to see this." He pulled her to the front of the truck away from Alec. Clary looked down at the right front tire, blood and hair intangled it. "Okay, don't look down." They sat on the hood.

"It's not your fault." Clary said. Jace looked confused, but knew Clary could see right through him. "You did hit him, but there wasn't enouph time to stop. No one blames you. Jace will be okay. Magnus is here, and Izzy's using healing runes on him." Jace shrugged.

"Put him in the truck." Izzy said. "We need to bring him to the institution." They got him in the truck, and realined his legs. Mugnus and Izzy were in the back with him, doing there best to heal him. It was morning by the time they got home. Magnus carried Alec to his room and asked to be alone. "He's going to be alright. He has to be alright." Izzy nervously asked.

"Izzy." Jace said firmly, standing up from the kitchen chair. "He'll be okay. Don't you trust me."

"Sometimes I'm not sure." He wispered, Jace dropped his hands from Izzy's wrists. Her pulse had been quick, and you could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"He'll be okay. Magnus is taking care of him." Clary said, mimicing Jace's firm tone of voice. Izzy's eyes flashed from Jace to Clary, to the Alec's door. She walked in without knocking, slamming it almost automaticly.

"Thanks." Jace mummbled barely loud enouph for Clary to hear. "Izzy usually believes anything if two of more friends say it." He's face got hot. "If I'd only been there last night. This wouldn't have happend. Max came into the kitchen still wearing his pajamas.

"Where's my brother and sister?" He asked, blinking up at Jace. Jace looked at Clary who shrugged.

"They're here. They just want some alone time right now. Alec hadn't been feeling very well, and felt a little hurt when he got back, so Izzy went into his room to help him." Jace began. Max had his hand already on the knob before anyone knew and the door swung open.

"Alec?" Max wispered staying at the door way. "Alec?" The color from the young boys face vanished. "What happend to him? Who did this?" He shouted so loud, he lost his voice at the end. He spun on his heels with his socked to look at Jace to had his hands on the crying boys shoulders.

"He was running across the street, when I aciedently hit him with a car." Jace said as gently as he could. Max screamed something nobody could understand then with all his might punch Jace in the stomach, and ran down the hallway screeming. Jace held his stomach and shut the door. Turning to Clary he said, "Go calm him down."

Clary nodded and went to Max's room, nobody was there. So she checked Alec's. A small figure of a human was schrunched up under the covers. "Max. It's okay." Clary began, but didn't know what to say. How could she say it would be okay when she wasn't sure, she wasn't as good as Jace at lying.

"No! It's not! Jace hurt Alec! That will never change! We can't trust Jace anymore. I will have my revenge." Max screamed and shot out of bed, going to the closet.

"Izzy understands that Jace didn't mean to do it. Don't you trust your sister?" Clary said. As Max pulled out a weapon from the closet burried under some clothes. He open his mouth to say something then stopped. And held the blade infront of his face, as if a mirror.

"This blade will taste the blood of Jonathan Wayland." He said, "Mark my words." He growled and was out the door before Clary could stop him. Clary ran after him. "And anyone who tries to stop me." He spun around in a flashed and pushed his armed arm forward. Clary stopped as a hot blade peirced her chest. She didn't move as it, twisted inside her body. She fell to her knees and watched the boy run down the hall as she blacked out.

Sorry this is a really short chapter, I'll right more next time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up! Clary, please." Jace said in a soft, but hurried voice. Clary moaned and opened her eyes, looking down at her blood soaked shirt. Jace himself had blood on his shirt. "Oh, thankyou. This isn't my blood, it's yours. Don't worry. Max ran away. Magnus can help you, Max used a very strong weapon." Jace picked Clary up.

"Where'd he go?" Clary asked looking up, wincing as he carried her down the hallway, and into the room with Alec, and layed her in the bed next to him. Jace shrugged, and kissed her forehead. "Izzy? Are you okay?" It was probably a stupid question, because she was leaning over Alec in clean clothes. No smell of blood came from her.

"I'm fine. You're not okay." Izzy said, "Magnus will be right back, he had to pick up some more medicine tools for this. It was harder than we thought." Clary nodded, understanding it. Clary looked over at Alec, he was pale and his eyes were closed.

"Is Alec okay?" Clary asked, then tried to take a breath, but she couldn't get any air in, but regained breathing a few marks on her arm later. She opened her mouth to talk.

"Do not try to talk again. To risky. It looks like he hit your lungs, and the bottom of your heart." Jace said. Clary laid there wanting to talk. And to sore to move. She wanted to do something, not just lay around being a bother.

"Is Alec okay?" Clary nearly stopped living again.

"I told you don't talk!" Jace said more sternly. "He's getting better, he had a run in with a underworlder before the acciedent. But right now, I need you to not to move and not to talk. If you want something just tug on my sleeve. Don't talk. Please, for me?" Izzy gave a strange look. "To clear everything up, I want to tell you know, so you don't learn at a bad time later, yes we were together a night, yes we did kiss."

"So, this isn't a bad time?" Izzy said. "Your sister is nearly dead. Our brother is nearly dead. Our younger brother has ran away. My mom and dad are going to kill us if they find out. Magnus still isn't back!" She took a deep breath. Jace got up from next to Clary, and took Izzy's hand.

"Maybe we should tell them," Jace wispered just so Izzy could hear. "they'd know what to do. Max, he's young, but he's not stupid. He won't go off and get himself hit by a car." Izzy glarred about to hit Jace in the stomach. "Too soon? Yeah sorry. But he really does know some of what he's doing."

"He's still our little brother." Izzy bit her lip. "And we need to find him. Before..." her voice trailled off, "Valentine might want something with him." Magnus came in with a sparkly gold duffle bag. Jace instantly let go of his sisters hand. "Good. Now don't try to make Clary talk, unless you want her to die."

"I'll try to remeber that." Magnus said and knelt next to Alec who was his main consern. "Izzy go find Max."

"When have you ever cared about Max?" Izzy asked with a demanding tone of voice. Magnus slowly got off the ground.

"Why shouldn't I care about my boyfriends brother." He said firmly. They was a moment of silence then Izzy nodded and went to go get ready for a mission. Magnus knelt back down at Alec, who was a unclean shade of bright yellow. The next few days were spend with Izzy gone, looking for Max. Jace up all night holding Clary's hand, she had turned the shade of yellow too. And Magnus doing his best to save them.

"I don't know what else to try." Magnus said. "I've done all I know, and my powers drained. I need rest." He sat back on the wall and sighed. Alec flinch, that little movement made Magnus jump up with hope in his eyes. He flinched again. Then went into full spazzed limbs. "No! No!" Magnus yelled, and through himself on him.

"What going on!" Jace demanded an answer. Magnus didn't answer and sobbed at Alec who was now cold and white. Magnus kissed him gently. The last kiss he'd ever give his poor friend. Alec was dead. Magnus took a deep breath. Jace knew he'd passed on.

"Clary's next." Magnus voce rang clear.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean she's next?" Jace yelled, "You have to save her!" Jace seemed to not even notice Alec dead in Magnus's arms. Clary laid there, not sure if her heart was beating.

"Hey," Magnus didn't yell back, his voice was calm and colleted. He looked down at Alec beginning to cry. "I'll do what I can. Can you please just leave me alone, leave me with him. Please." He looked up at Jace, he was begging. "Can you please take Clary, make sure she's okay." Jace nodded, and gently as he could picked up Clary.

"I'm taking you to my room." Jace said softly. "Don't worry." He kissed Clary. "You will be fine. You're not going to die. You can't."

"I wont." Clary half whispered, half coughed. Clary strunggled for breath. Jace sat on the bed and held her tightly. Her head on his chest.

"If you die, I wont be able to live without you." He said. "I'm going to miss Alec, but you're on a whole different level." Jace held back tears. It takes a lot to get him to cry. He stayed there for a long time, very long. Clary had fallen asleep in his arms, still the yellow shade.

They were forced to tell their parents. Alec was going to be burried with honor as a shadowhunter. A search was sent out for Max and Izzy who still hadn't reterned. Jace was alone with Clary. Magnus did what he could to help Clary. But now it was all up to time.

"Jace I think it may be best if we just let her die." Magnus said, "She'll never retern to normal. The chances of her are only ten percent. Do you really think she wants to live like this. She was a shadowhunter too you know."

"I know."

"Yes, so would you like to just lay on a bed all day, without getting out, or fighting, or not being everything you could?" Magnus said.

"You're telling me to let go of the only thing I love!" Jace raised his voice, but tried to keep calm holding Clary's hand in his. "How can you tell me this? I love her! I cant loose her!"

"I loved Alec!" Magnus yelled, not even trying to keep his temper under control. "I lost Alec! I can never see him again!"

"And do you want me to feel that pain! I already have to see Clary go through pain. And it kills me!" Jace yelled. "I liked Alec too! I miss him too! But please, please. Just try one more time to save her." Jace was letting the tears flow down his cheeks without holding back.

"I could." Magnus said. "But. I want you to feel the pain. You hit Alec. You should feel the pain of loosing the one you love." Jace watched, wanting to kill the warlock right then and there. Jace picked up Clary, and put her in the car. Drove to the apartment and layed her in the bed of when this all started.

"I love you." He wispered. Laying next to her.

"I love you too." Clary used her last breath to say. The life came out of her and she was dead. The heart stopped beating. Jace kissed her white body. And held his gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. His dead body fell over on Clary's.

AN: Sorry, I'm not good at writting happy endings...I guess it's 'cause I've never had one...

Well, tell me if you think I should write more, from Max's point of view.


End file.
